vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cristiano Pena
Summary Cristiano Pena was born at the Progeny Clinic of Guarujá, but was abandoned in the maternity ward by his own mother still a few days old, because she was frightened by the powers that her son already manifested. He was raised by Nurse Marli, who had a special affection for the boy. Because of his early aging, his powers developed very fast and when he reached a biological age of approximately 11 years, Dr. Julia sent him to the island, fearing that it would become uncontrollable on the continent. When grown up, Cris fell in love with Marli until Vlado killed her. Since then he has sworn revenge on all vampires. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Cristiano Pena Origin: Os Mutantes: Caminhos do Coração Gender: Male Age: 2's biologically. 20's up to 60's mentally and physically. Classification: Mutant, Vampire Hunter. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Telekinesis, Accelerated Development (His power become stronger when he gets older), Enhanced Senses (Hearing. Able to hear people's heartbeat), Telepathy (Can read minds), Minor Automatic Translation (Can talk with animals), Air Manipulation (Can remove oxygen from someone and absorb air waves), Immortality (Type 3 and 8 - God will always bring him back after his death), Regeneration (Low-godly. Can regenerate his body as long as his soul exists), Gravity Manipulation (Can remove the gravity from somene's body), Forcefield Creation, Pain Manipulation via Mental Attacks, Creation and Transmutation (Can materialize any object he has in mind. Can also rematerialize objects), Electricity Manipulation, Life-force absorption (Can absorb peoples life energy to gets younger), Self-Age Manipulation (Can gets older to become stronger), Heat Vision, Light Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Killed a vampire only by moving his hand), Power Nullification (Neutralized Valente's telekinesis), Fire Manipulation (Via Pyrokinesis), Weather Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (Can paralyze people by moving his hand), Durability Negation (Through many ways), Resistance to Drugs, Disease Manipulation, Mind Control (Unaffected by Gór hypnosis) and Petrification. Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Exploded a car with a single telekinetic wave. Physically hurts beings who can tank his telekinetic powers. Defeated the whole League of Good alone), can negate durabiity through many ways. Speed: Superhuman (Able to run so fast as to climb ambulances in very few seconds and keep up with characters that move faster than the eyes can see) with Subsonic reactions (Dodged bullets with minimal effort). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Supported blows from Valente who can match with his own telekinetic waves) Stamina: High (Not tired even after using his powers to hurt numerous opponents simultaneously) Range: Standard Melee Range physically. Several meters with his powers. Intelligence: High (Able to defeat experienced combat characters; Infiltrated the vampire's lair and was able to exterminate their leader without showing any difficulties) Weaknesses: He always gets older as his powers evolve, but each time he gets older he gets more powerful. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Os Mutantes Category:Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Hunters Category:Mutants Category:Acrobats Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Air Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Pain Users Category:Mind Users Category:Creation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Age Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 9